


[Podfic] Four Teen Wolf/Avengers not!fics

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfics of four not!fics  by gyzym</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Teen Wolf/Avengers not!fics

Gyzym's not!fics are addictive, I swear. So here are four more, kinda-sorta in the Bedtime Stories 'verse, but this time with bonus Teen Wolf!  
The titles are pretty self-explanatory and the links are to the texts on gyzym's tumblr

 

[download all of them as a zip file (thank you paraka!) (10MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/gyzym's%20Teen%20WolfxAvengers%20not!fics.zip)

 

Teen Wolf/Avengers Feels  
**time:** 6 minutes 12 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31362104218/okay-fine-here-are-some-teen-wolf-avengers-crossover) [download individually](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/teen-wolfavengers-feels)

 

Derek and Steve at a bar (warning for FEELS)  
**time:** 2 minutes 10 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31357121691/nightrevelations-replied-to-your-post-shitifindon) [download individually](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/derek-and-steve-at-bar)

 

Derek and Steve and Relationship Advice (warning for FEELS)  
**time:** 1 minutes 37 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31355783893/shitifindon-replied-to-your-post-that-is) [download individually](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/derek-and-steve-and-relationship-advice)

 

Stiles and Tony and Relationship Advice  
**time:** 56 seconds  
[text](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31354982669/that-is-reasonable-next-question-what-would-happen-if) [download individually](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stiles-and-tony-and-relationship-advice)

 

cover by yours truly (note - this is the general cover - they each have individual covers that look a lot like this, but with their own titles :D)


End file.
